First Time
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Nervous about their first time, April and Donnie decide to turn it into a little game. TMNT oneshot


**A/N** : I don't write smut, so before you read, just know this doesn't go any further than kissing and touching. Thank you for reading!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own TMNT or any of its characters.

* * *

April sat nervously on her bed, drawing invisible shapes on the bedspread, waiting for Donatello to join her.

He was nervous, too - she could tell - though he hid it better, acting as if he were texting his brothers goodnight. But really, he was just stalling.

April kept her eyes downward, pretending as if the clicks she heard from his T-phone keyboard _was_ actually from Donnie busily texting and debated between faking sick or fake falling asleep before he came over.

Her plans were dashed quickly, however, when she felt the turtle lower himself onto her bed. She looked up, unable to hold back a smile, despite the knots in her stomach.

It had been exactly a year since the two had officially become a couple. They had decided a few months into their relationship that they would wait until their one-year anniversary to make love for the first time.

And the nervous anticipation had been eating them both alive for the last two months.

"So," Donatello smiled, tucking a piece of her fallen hair behind her ear. He often did this when he was just about to kiss her.

April found herself leaning forward, but she halted before their lips could actually touch. "Donnie, I'm scared."

The turtle released his hold on her. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was the only one."

She gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing her arm. "This is just... _such_ a big step."

" **HUGE** ," He agreed.

"And I don't want to mess this up."

"I completely-" He paused. "Well, I mean, that's not gonna happen."

"What?"

"Well, logically, since it will be the first time for both of us, it probably _will_ be messy, fast, and awkward," He started. "But there's no way it could...mess things up."

She blinked.

"April, I love you," Donatello said, taking her hands in his. "And we can wait to do this for as long as you want. But no matter how long we wait, it probably won't change how our first time will be."

She turned away, trying to hide the nervous expression on her face. But he wasn't having it, releasing one of his hands from her's, and tucking it under her chin so she was facing him again. "And no matter how awkward it might be, I will still love you, no matter what."

The girl smiled and jumped into the turtle's arms. She leaned close to his face and whispered. "Okay, let's do it."

"Really?" He squeaked, his cheeks burning.

"But let's just...try to take it...slow," April said, pulling away from him.

"How slow are we talking?"

She tapped her finger against her chin. "Alright, how about this? First, you take off...your mask... and I'll, I don't know...take out my ponytail?"

Donatello stared for a moment. "Alright, so when you said slow, you meant...slow."

"Come on, Donnie," She tried, defending herself. "I hardly ever see you without your mask on, and I _know_ you've never seen my hair down."

He looked on, unconvinced.

"We'll make it like a little...game," She tried, knowing how much he liked games.

He considered this for a moment. "Alright, alright. On the count of three," The turtle said, grabbing the ties to his mask. "One..."

"Two..." April joined in, a hand wrapped around her hair tie.

"Three!" They both exclaimed.

Once both items were removed and thrown who knows where, Donatello reacted first, immediately making his way over to run his large hands through her hair, pulling her headband out in the process. "Wow, I never realized how much hair you have."

She laughed, taking his face in her hands, as he continued to study her hair. She realized right off the bat how much more...human he looked without his mask. His eyes, an even more piercing reddish brown, without the shade of purple framing them.

She then forced those eyes - still entirely focused on her hair - closed when she pressed her lips to his in a kiss.

The kiss became heated quickly, when Donatello's hands left her hair and ran down her back.

When she felt his hands attempt to reach under her shirt, she pulled away. "Slow, remember."

"Right," He blushed. "What's the next step?"

She paused, embarrassingly. "Well, I guess shirts _would_ be an appropriate next step."

"And for those of us who don't wear shirts?" He smirked.

"Your staff and holder, I guess," She shrugged.

"Alright." They did their little countdown and once again, Donatello was the first to react.

He was more cautious this time, though. His eyes were wide, darting glances at her chest and then her face, as if asking permission. April rolled her eyes and guided his already open (and clearly eager) hands to her chest.

Donatello was still careful, though, even when she removed her hands from his, giving him complete access.

"Don't be afraid," She said, waiting for him to do something - _ANYTHING!_ \- with his hands. He settled on brushing his fingers over the bare part of her chest, as she was still wearing her bra.

"You know," He started hesitantly, though there was a tinge of humor in his voice. "Technically I removed **two** items, so maybe you should..."

"Nice try, Donnie," April smirked, looking over his "bare chest", trying to ignore the fact that she'd been completely gypped in this round of their little game.

Still, she never really did ever see him without his weapon and weapon holster on. She wanted to try something and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Donatello had still been feeling around her _second base_ , so his hands were caught between them due to her sudden movement change, till he finally pulled them out of the way, so both of their chests were touching.

It was a strange, wonderful feeling. Sure, they've hugged before, but the turtle never felt this much...skin before.

April nuzzled into his neck, seductively tracing her finger down the back of his bare shell. Donatello shivered, as her lips began leaving a similar trail across his neck.

"W-what now?"

April considered this, pulling away.

Donatello wiggled his eyebrows as he looked down at her jean shorts and leggings.

She glanced up at him, crossing her arms. "And what'll you take off?"

"My...knee and elbow pads?"

"Well that hardly seems..." April started, trailing off as she watched the turtle hastily removed his safety gear, focusing back on her. She tried not to giggle.

"Alright, but don't look."

Overly eager, but still very respectable to his love, he closed his eyes and turned away.

Slowly, April unbuttoned her jean shorts and slid them down, kicking them away when they hit the floor. She did the same with her leggings.

Then she carefully sat back on the bed and cleared her throat, indicating that her boyfriend could look again.

And when he did, he swore he was going to pass out. Now that April was in nothing but her undergarments, he quickly realized they were _clearly_ a matching set.

Both purple (no surprise there!), both lace...though the panties were slightly more see-through than the bra.

He was speechless, unsure what to do or say at this point. April smiled shyly at his expression. He leaned forward, but then retreated, nervously. He did this a couple more times before speaking up.

"Alright, what's next?" He mumbled quickly. "I-I don't have much to work with but I can-"

"Donnie!" April giggled, crawling over in between his legs and grabbing his hands, interrupting as he attempted to unwrap the cloth from them. "The game's over," She whispered close to his lips. "Now just take me. **Please**."

Her last word, almost begging, immediately made his shell tighten. He smiled through a heavy blush and quickly flipped their positions, so she was flat on her back, with him hovering just above her.

"Ladies and gentleman," Donatello smiled, pressing his forehead to her's. "We have a winner."


End file.
